Under The Same Mentor
by X-Note Rewrite
Summary: A story which Obito did NOT die in the war and moved out before the Uchiha Massacre, married with Rin, took Naruto under his charge and Sasuke too after in the incident. Though still cold, Sasuke has chosen a different path, to stay and fight Itachi along with his friends! Rate T for Rate T for Romance reason. SasuSaku, NaruHina and slight ObitoRin. Romance, Adventure and Humor.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok. So this is the second story I've written since my first story was castrate or deleted or whatever the fanfiction council decided to do with it. It's more into adventure than romance but excuse me if the action is bad because I'm practically sucked at it. Enough with the rant, on with the story, here goes chapter one! Be warned! IT'S FULL OF EMOTICON! MAWHAHWAH! I JUST LOVE IT!**

**And I hope you could tell me where the mistake is because I couldn't find it (=P) it's about the sixteen year things.**

**Standard Disclaimer Applied**

**Under The Same Mentor**

**Chapter One**

**A Small World, Small But Painful World**

'They Said Pain is what brought Hatred…'

'Yet, Most of the time, in the depth of those Hatred, We found Love'

Obito touched one of the wet graves. Indeed, it rained last night. But part of the moisture on the grave was because he's been crying. He gazed at the grave plate and slide his hand through the dusty and rusty plate which engraved on it, the words 'Here Lie Fugaku Uchiha' a little underneath it was another phrase, 'An Honorable and Pride Clan Head' above them all, R.I.P. The disowned Uchiha picked himself off the grave. Brushing some dust off his blue pants, he took one last glance at the field which filled with all the deceased Uchiha in the hell of that one night. Despite the fact that he has been disowned, the Sharingan wielder, who was considered weak by his clan, never holds any grudge against it. He remembered very well that bloody night. It's so blood-boiling that whenever he thought about it, he'd vomited.

That morning, when he heard the news that the entire clan was massacred by no others than the child of prodigy that the Uchiha cherished so much, Itachi Uchiha. First, Obito was really shocked, stunned to the point when he started laughing and say it was some joke. But the seriousness in the ANBU face, even it was hidden, told him that he was not kidding. He lashed out of his apartment which he now considered home to the Uchiha manor. There and then, all he saw almost make him fall traumatized. Blood… There is blood everywhere! The copper smell of it never left Obito nose that whole day. It's like being trapped in genjutsu of some sort. Even now, the bloodstain remained, and it haunted him every time he enters the compound. He can't also forget the face of the second heir of the Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha, that day. His mind was damaged really badly due to the genjutsu of the Mangekyou. And when I say Mangekyou, I mean the genjutsu was super strong. The junior Uchiha never become the same cheerful boy he used to be since that day. He locked himself in his bedroom for a good whole week, accepted nothing but the three meals his wife Rin made for him. After that long torturing period, he decided to leave his 'cocoon' and declared. "I will be stronger and I will avenge my clan!" his tone was really cold. Even Obito himself could sense how freezing the sound was. After the thought, the elder Uchiha sobbed once more.

"Visiting my father again, Uncle?" the familiar blank voice dragged him out of his thought. "Y-Yea, Are you too, Sasuke?" Obito mused while taking off his goggle to wipe away the little trail that ever shows that he cried. "Aa." came a monotonous reply. The said boy put a bouquet of snowdrop and white rose (a type of white flower, in case you don't know) on to the grave base labeled as Mikoto Uchiha. Yes, they're in the Uchiha Memorial Graveyard. Today is the 6th anniversary of the massacre after all. Standing up from his kneeling position, the boy returned the stare. The elder Uchiha sighed. Yep, it would be hard to reverse him back to his old little nephew, the old Sasuke Uchiha. "So… still plotting how to castrate Itachi?" Said Uchiha flinched at the word. His face turn into a scowl, jaw and fist, clenched and unclenched. "Don't bring up the subject. I'm not in the mood. Beside, due to the dobe attempt of making new ramen recipe, he ends up blowing the kitchen. Now, Rin is cleaning up after a nice beating up she enjoy with him" Obito sighed. (-_-u) Sasuke sweatdropped then his lip curved into a smirk. 'He's just as slow as the dobe' "You are graduating from the academy tomorrow right?" the raven haired boy nodded, still surprise that his uncle still not absorbed what he had just said. (=_o?) 'Oh lord. Ten minute…' Sasuke thought then mumbled "Hopefully, no more fan girl" The spikey-haired Uchiha chuckled. 'In fact, his good looking, cool and mysterious altitude paid off and about Naruto... (OlllllO)' then Obito gasped. "HE BLEW UP MY KITCHEN?! OH I'M GONNA KILL THAT BOY!" And so he sprinted off leaving a trail of dust in his wake. Sasuke chuckled lightly, a rare thing he would do. 'Yep, as dense as the dobe'

**Sasuke POV:**

I'm Sasuke Uchiha. You should already know me. It's been 6 years since my whole clan was massacre by my brother. After I passed by the Yamanaka Flower Shop (to my dislike), I decided to dropped by the Uchiha Memorial Graveyard. It's not surprising that I see my uncle, Obito Uchiha at the yard shedding tear. He's an emotional type after all. Even the clan has the nerve to disown him; he never showed any regret, grudge, hate and fear to leave. And he even visits their graves! This adds more fire to my hatred toward my own brother after all he has done. That bloody night….

I was returning from the academy quite late that night. When I hurriedly rush through the Uchiha manor, everything seems strangely quiet. I stopped running to inhale in a little air to restore my craving-for-oxygen lung. I looked around and call out some name I know but receive no reply. 'Were people already going to sleep?' then I started running again, this time to my compound. "Okaa-san, Otou-sama... Why is the whole clan so quiet?" but when I tweaked opens the door, that's when true horror hit. There, on the floor, lie my parents in the pool of blood….

I closed my eyes, try to forget the event. It's been giving me nightmare for years and I decided that's enough. Though, I still can't really figure out why he did that, I still hate him and one day I will kill him to avenge my clan. No matter how much I hate to admit it, my uncle is a very nice and the last relative related by blood to me. Since little, he always play with me when my brother… ahem…. Not anymore is too busy to spend time with me. I still remember the day after the massacre. His face was priceless when he saw me in my traumatize state. Unlike other Uchiha, he's not a smart, let alone emotionless jerk. I guess that's one reason I take a liking to him. One of these days, if I were to need any assistance, he would be the one I'd talk to. Despite he's my uncle, he's not that old. He's someone who cares deeply about the well-being of his comrades. I think his instinct rubbed off on me somewhat. I've been quite over-protective to someone close to me especially, my not-related-by-blood sibling, Naruto Uzumaki. That guy always wreaks havoc. Hell, he's a completely opposite of me I don't know how I get stuck with him anyway. Yet, maybe because he resemble my uncle somehow, that I added him to my precious people list. Let see… Loud, idiotic, heroic, heart-touching speech…. All check. Yep! Definitely similar, or perhaps because of the fact that both he and I lost our parents since we're still kids. I heard the reason he was adopted by my uncle is that the boy was hate by the entire villagers only a few is good enough to give him what he want such as Teuchi and Ayame who work at Ichiraku, Naruto favorite ramen store. He was also one reason why my uncle was disowned. I used to hate him for taking my uncle away but since I was taken in too I grew fond of this guy. I've heard from Obito-jii that he's his sensei, Minato Namikaze or the fourth Hokage aka yellow flash, son. I was like (O.o) and still find it unbelievable that he is the village hero son. Heck even the idiot himself did not buy that. I'm sure even you don't believe that especially, not when his last name is Uzumaki and the fourth, Namikaze. But when my uncle explained to us back when we were eight, it finally shed some light. The fourth Hokage has blonde hair and cerulean eyes and if that's not enough his wife name is Kushina Uzumaki. A fine kunoichi, loud, heroic, and ramen-obsessed and all altitude match Naruto. That explained it. But we were prohibited from saying this to public. So I decided to help the dobe and keep his dirty secret. Speaking of him, he said he brought someone over for dinner today. I wonder who he or she is since that idiot never has much friends. Maybe I should head home and that should clear things up why he decided to 'show off his cooking skill today' he wanted to cook for this person. I shook my head. That person has to be very important to him… or so I thought cuz every single one of his friends have already been on the precious people list. I sighed. It better be cool dobe, or I'm sure aunt Rin will beat you up to pulp tonight. And so I left the graveyard, the place which brought back so much painful memories to where the sun was setting. It's the path to the apartment after all. Hopefully, there will be no more groping along the road.

**End POV**

Naruto was sure he put the right ingredients in. In fact, that's what it said from the cook book. He skimmed again throughout the important part. "I'm sure I put in the right amount of herbs…." He put his fingers on his chin into a thinking pose, eyebrows furrowed just lightly. ".. But why the pot look like it's about to blow up somewhat..." he mumbled, glaring at the said pot which is shaking and rumbling angrily on the stove, steam blew up rapidly. The blonde take a closer look. Then he realized something… "Aah… those people must have written the wrong thing in for me again… well that's only mean… (=3=^)" he started to sweat... and BOOM! His whole face, not to mention the whole kitchen, was painted black. "What was that Na- OH MY KAMI! NARUTO!..." The pale brunette with two purple rectangular-shaped tattoos adoring her round face who is now known as Rin Uchiha, furiously, stomped to where the blonde was digging a grave hole for himself. Naruto shakily turned his back around, a nervous smile plague his face… "(~o~!) Eh-heh-heh Aunty…. I was just trying to c-cook something" when the said Kyuubi vessel finally took a full look of the raging Rin in front of him, his soul left the body. Behind Rin was a portrait of volcano which was erupting mercilessly and a very pissed Rin (\+O_O+/). There! His savior was walking behind the scene. He was really easy to spot, especially with his abnormal chicken ass hairstyle. "T-Teme! Help Aunty calm down" he half-heartedly shout. The said raven-haired boy just 'Hn', his favorite trademark monotone word and proceed walking out of the house, slamming the door completely shut. Even on the other side, Naruto could feel him smirk. "You freaking jerk! I'm sure gonna make you pay after this! Believe it! (O\/O)" He almost jumps to the door when he feels someone grab him by the collar. Turning around, he saw the same woman who was pissed a moment ago, smiling (^^#) sweetly at him… Correction: Sarcastically. "I'm pretty sure we need a talk. Ne? Naruto-kun…" the way she look at him and called his name sent shiver down his spine (O^^^O). "W-Wait... I can explain… I was j-just trying to cook. I-I mean try to be kind to someone who will visit tonight!" Hearing this, the Uchiha matriarch suddenly drops her guard. "Really? Is it a boy or a girl? No matter who, they must be very important right?" She gleamed with joy (\*O*/). Naruto wondered. 'Why can't I hide anything from this woman? (-_-?)' "Yep, Aunty. She's pretty important… to me. It was supposed to be a secret. Rin's jaw dropped, literally. "DID YOU SERIOUSLY SAY 'SHE' JUST NOW?! (O[]O)" Naruto rubbed his ear to check if he has been effect by the sudden tantrum or not. 'Sheesh. I always thought I'm loud. She must be the only living proof that there's someone louder than me.' "Ye-yeah. So?" he mused. Rin give him a sly grin, too sly for Naruto case and he gulped. "Let see… You mean 'she' as in girl friend or friend or best friend. Now spill, which categories?" she crossed her arm. But the yondaime son returned with an evil smirk. "You'll see, aunty" and so Rin sighed. This brat will never gonna spill. More or less. "I'll let you get away with the kitchen INCIDENT this time. But you better make sure your 'special guest' tonight genuine or else…" she stressed the word incident and clenched her fist in signal. The said blonde put both his arm behind his head and grinned "I'm sure." (~O~). Rin just smile. The boy is finally growing up huh? Still smiling, she walks off to the living room to do some cleaning. Naruto did not have time to even recover from the 'talk'. The front door goes BANG! "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WITH MY APARTMENT, NARUTO?!" and so he exhaled (-3-). This is going to be a hell long evening.

**Naruto POV**

(^0^) Yo! I'm Naruto Uzumaki. You probably already know by the way. I was adopted by Obito-jii and Aunt Rin since I was 4. Pretty long huh? Though our family seems clumsy, I know uncle love me so much. At first I was confused because the Uchiha are known as the heartless jerk, have a stick-up-their-ass personalities or practically, some human ice cube. Yes, they are. But he was different. I guess that's one reason he was disowned. His story was pretty much like me. We're possibly not among one of the bright people but we still won't give up being a shinobi. Aunt Rin is also not a bad woman. She treats me like other mother would to their children. And she's pregnant for 3 months now since Obito-jii decided it would be best to 'restore' the clan. And that explained her mood swing. She's actually a caring and gentle lady and I can see why Uncle takes a liking to her. When I and teme got injured in our training or spar, she usually heals us with her awesome medical ninjutsu. Man, I sure love to know how to do that. Speaking of teme, I mean no other than the bastard Sasuke Uchiha. He was taken in by my uncle too back then when the massacre occurred. I did not learn much about it but I heard from Obito-jii that Itachi-nii is the responsible. I still don't get that guy. He was like another big brother to me and he love Sasuke so much. Anyway, Sasuke decided, he will definitely kill Itachi for sure. At academy, we're a big rival. Well, at least that's what people see but since we've experience a lot of pain, mostly, the loss of someone close to us, that's why we become who we're these days, brother. Though we never admit it, we help each other out when thing get ugly. And our bond is the weirdest ever form. Let me show you briefly….

I still recalled the day uncle suddenly jumped out of the apartment. I just woke up that morning but I can clearly see the worried look in Aunt Rin's eyes. We waited and waited. When he finally returned, his eyes look puffy and red from crying. "How's everyone?" my aunt asked. He just shook his head. "Wiped out. Only Sasuke is left" then he started sobbing again. She went by his side and started soothing his back. Sasuke. Yes, the one and only Sasuke Uchiha that I hate so much at school. That arrogant jerk. But now he lost his parents. I almost started crying for him. "Obito-jii… How's Sasuke? Is...Is he doing alright?" I can't believe I was concerned about his well-being. Uncle looked surprise too. "He's traumatized. From the Mangekyou Sharingan. Now he's in hospital care because his mind was severely injured" I don't really understand much about Uchiha and their precious bloodline, the Sharingan. But by how uncle desperately sound, I'm sure Sasuke was really hurt and this Mangekyou thing is not a joke. I did the only thing I could do. I rushed to the hospital to see him not bothering to turn back when Aunty called me.

One week after he was given permission to leave, he was still not the Sasuke I know. Uncle has finished the preparation of adoption and so he becomes part of our family. On the day after his declaration, I found him sitting by a lake, staring in to the water. He looks like he was exhausted from a very harsh training. Obito-jii and his wife were on a mission that day. He said something about getting stronger and avenges his clan. I walk closer. "What do you want? Dead last (.\/.)" he sounded really cold. "Just passing by, teme (-o-)" we stared at the lake in silence. "You know, Teme? Maybe we can avenge you clan together. I understand how you feel to lose your parent because I don't even have parents to begin with" I chuckled. He just looked at me… "Hn. It's none of your business. Beside, you'd only stand in my way if you do dobe" he deadpanned. 'Oh, now this guy started gets on my nerve.' "What did you say teme? I'm trying to help but you still act oh-so-mighty. Remember that you clan is gone now so the pride is useless!(O\/O)" I started to switch to my fighting stance. "Do not talk about my clan like you know a thing!" he growled, his Sharingan, though not yet awakens, flash dangerously. "Oh yeah? Let settle this with a fight then, no ninjutsu allowed, you know we're not yet taught about something like fireball jutsu yet so it's not fair you can use it because of your clan. If I win, you will let me help and if I lose, I swear I'll never bother you ever again!" Sasuke look somewhat startled by the request and his eye seem a bit… grateful? But it doesn't last long before he turns impassive again. "Tch. I don't care. I don't even need to use my honored jutsu to finish you. I accept it then" he changed into a fighting stance too. "We shall see, pal." I smirked. Then we rushed to each other. He started to kick and punch but most of them were aim at my gut. I noticed and blocked a kick and I throw a punch at his face but he dodge and evade result in a blow on my jaw. I started pushing him further and further to the edge of the lake and suddenly he tripped and fell. I recalled hearing Obito-jii saying Sasuke can't swim yet and the lake is pretty deep. "Shit" I cursed and jump after him. It's tiring to drag him back because hell, that bastard doesn't even want to live. When I finally able to pushed him ashore I almost run out of breath. "Why…Why did you save me?" he panted. "I…I… you're my brother after all, teme. You're adopted by Obito-jii and like me you lost your parents. Don't you want to see them proud that you can avenge your clan? I might not know what happen but I'll still stand on your side as a friend, got that?" he turned to me and I grinned "I'm not going to back down ok? We're friend starting today! No, we're brother! We look out for each other no matter what, Achoo! (-,,-')" I sneezed then turned bright red. Sasuke chuckled. Well, that's rare. But then his stomach started to growled. It's his turn his face turn tomatoes colors (-/-^). I started snickering but after that we both laughed (XD). "I guess it's nearly dinner time. How does Ichiraku sound?" he just shrugged. "Hn. Your life revolve around that place anyway and seems like you can't live without it, can you?" and so we started to walk. "Yosh! Ramen! Here I come. Speaking of which Sasuke, I can't believe your clan people not teach you how to swim! (_)" (-_-?)He glared and his cheek popped into what seem like… a pout? "Don't blame me about that because our clan are specialize in fire technique" I just shook my head again and I put my arm over his shoulder. He doesn't seem to mind and dug his hands in his pocket. From that day I know that, Sasuke Uchiha finally considered me his brother. And I'm not older than him! He's was born 3 month before me so yep, he's older than me.

… And that's how we become best friend/brother ever since. Because of him I met some new people who never seem to mind my presence either. And that's why I swear I'll become Hokage and protect all my precious people. When Jii-chan revealed I was the Yondaime son, I thought it was just some joke (=_=) because who would seal the damn Kyuubi inside his own son? But when he explained further… -sigh- I guess I got pulled in to believing the theory too. But I'm neither happy nor angry. Sure I know who my parents are but I don't get why they seal the Kyuubi inside me and let me hated by the villagers. And I'm not angry because I'm sure that there's one reason why they did it. Ah! It almost time to pick up the special guest. I guess I'd better get going then.

**End POV**

Naruto changed his now black-stained clothes and put in another one of his usual orange jumpsuit. He didn't even bother to go through the door when he just shunshin out of his room through is window, Destination: Hyuuga Clan.

Ones would consider the Hyuuga compound to be the perfect place for living. Peaceful, Natural and money shower. Of course people would have thought that born from such noble clan would have a very good and healthy lifestyle. They get what they want. But once you entered the gate that's when you realize how cold the place feels even under the hottest day of the summer. The place might seem like a complete harmony of people and nature but the members are a little too quiet. Or so Hinata Hyuuga thought. To her, the main house is the only place with such things mentioned above. For the branch members, this manor is nothing but a cage that traps the bird from flying away. Oh, how much she hates the cocky, vain and arrogant elders and the main house members. They thought of branch family as nothing but some needless slaves. Not even her cousin, Neji like her now. Aren't Hyuuga human? Or do they just act god-like? The young heiress would prefer the second question. They have decided to disowned her four years ago. But she was not upset at all. In fact she was more than grateful to leave this ugly clan. But who she is to complain? After all, she has the Hyuuga blood run through her vein while inherited the kind, gentle and helpful soul from her mother. As a result, she can't really cut the entire bond within the family. That's included her father, the clan head, Hiashi Hyuuga and her sister, to her shame, did not escape the curse, Hanabi Hyuuga. She admitted that her sister is way more determined than she would. The elder always describe her as weak and useless but how could ones decide how someone act? One reason she always visit this place is only because it reminds her of her deceased mother and also to meet up her father and sister while checking up some branch family members. Well, to be frank, she has a date today (^/^). With no other than the village number one knucklehead, Naruto Uzumaki. While her father didn't mind the relationship, he's still quite tense when the boy was around. One thing, she was able to escape the elder grasped thanks to him. Since she was supposed to be disowned, her father wanted to make sure she was safe, at least. That's true because Hinata know that, deep down, this man still have heart. He just did what he did because the situation demanded it. That's why she still loves her father as always. He did seem to she has this big crush on the blonde boy. So he approved when Naruto started his sudden outburst to save her. Well, he's not the brightest but the timid heiress admires his confidence, bravery, and wants to share his sadness. Soon, the admiration blossomed into love. But it's one-side until the 'outburst' that Hinata realize he like her too but he's still in his confuses state.

That's why Hinata decided he needed sometimes and here she was waiting for him to take her to the dinner at his adopted guardians' house. She wore her usual baggy clothes but when Hanabi saw her she was like (O{}O) [Translation: You wear these kind of thing on a date?!], the younger Hyuuga made a face (-_-a) and brought a change to this immediately. Now, she's in the midnight-colored kimono, her hair brushed and run straight down till her waist. Hanabi also picked a just-bloom lilac and pin it to the left corner of her hair to hide the hairpin which is absolutely adorning her feature. "Hyuuga-sama, Naruto Uzumaki is expecting you outside the compound" Kyou, the branch member who is her personal maid smile kindly at her. Though not popular among main house, Hinata was supported by the branch manor that seems to grow fond of her hospitality. Smiling, the young heiress walks out of her room, through the main hall, and out of the gate. No matter how much they've been together, the shy girl still find it hard not to blush and stutter in front of him. "S-Sorry for the wait, Naruto-kun (/)" She looked down timidly and released her trademark blush.

Naruto arrived at the manor ten minute after he left his apartment. The guard at the front glared at him with hate. Naruto never seem to care since he's already used to such thing. "Inform Lady Hyuuga that Naruto Uzumaki is expecting her at the front gate" one of the guard called out to the servant who was patrolling inside the compound. He turned around to look at the sun which was already setting not wanting to meet with the Hyuuga intense glares. A moment later, he heard a voice and turn around. "S-Sorry for the wait, Naruto-kun (/)" The blonde eye widened. He was completely stunned by the beauty in front of his presence. 'She's angelic. Is th-this really Hinata? (O\\[]/O) "A-Ah Hinata! It's ok. Let's go!(^^")" he scratched his cheek, trying to control his own blush. He grabbed her hand and started running. '(O_O)D-Did I just make Naruto-kun b-b-blush? OH MY GOD I MADE NARUTO-KUN BLUSH! I MADE NARUTO-KUN BLUSH now stop it! (/)' Hinata mentally squealed but decided to stop such embarrassing thought.

Meanwhile, back at the Uchiha couple's apartment, Sasuke just arrived. He kicked open the door and slammed it shut. (\=[]=/) Little did he know that he was hyperventilating! Obito stuck his head from the living room (=_=) "Let me guess…. Fan girl?" the elder Uchiha predicted. The young prodigy just nodded back frantically in return, still sweating from running so fast. 'Damn those crazy Kunoichi. No wonder they all enrolled in the tracking class. Even if I'm in Henge now it's no use' Sasuke formed his hand into a hand seal. "Kai!" and in a poof of smoke he reformed in to his original form.

"Take me right here Sasucake-kun!" (^O^)

"No you whore, I'm becoming the Uchiha matriarch in two minutes!" (O\{}/O)

"You should be responsible for what you did to me, Sasuke-kun!" (TOT)

"Please, bitch! I'm bringing him his shirt he forgot at my apartment last night!" (~O~)

"Ah-Ah-Ah… I have his underwear!" (^*^)

-Sound of beating and screaming-

"You and I, we make perfect babies Sasuke-kun!" (*O*)

"No, I can give you 30 babies if you want!" (*[]*)

"I can give you 50!" (*u*)

"No, me, 65!" (OoO)

- $%^&*!-

Sasuke shuddered at the imagination of having to go into each of those fan girl bed room 20 times per day. Thanks Kami he escaped any groping and raping (=.,=). It's also a good thing the Uchiha patriarch listened to his advice and put some seal around the house to keep those 'things' at bay.

Suddenly, the door crept open, showing a squashed Naruto who try to pass through the rampage of the witches. He barely able to push the door shut. But when the door clicked, both teen inhaled a breath of relieve. "Seriously teme, what's with the swarm of fan girl today? Did you piss Kami off or something?" (=3=) Sasuke just glared. But he heard a small fit of giggle. When he turns around, for the first time in years, the Uchiha prodigy jaw dropped and stares in an awe at someone before him. Such intense gaze on the Hyuuga heiress made her instinct return, she flushed (/). "U-um. I'm Hinata Hyuuga. It's a pleasure t-to meet you, Uchiha-san. Naruto has mentioned you a lot" Still blushing, the young angels give a small smile and stuttered. Sasuke closed his mouth, expressionless again. He side-way turned to Naruto. "Is this the 'special guest' you've been ranting?" (=o=). Indeed, she's special. Just by seeing the dobe scratching his head sheepishly, he can tell. He turns to the girl once more and replied his usual 'Hn' and left the scene. "Don't give a damn about him, that bastard is always like that!" he waved drastically trying to get Hinata attention and then lead her to the living room where Obito was setting the table for dinner. "Ah! Where your special guest Naru-" Like everyone else, Obito was completely speechless at the sight of the little angel before him. Hinata flush deepen. "Alright, I know she's like an angel and sort but will you please stop staring at her? (-O-)" Naruto waved frantically at Obito. "A-Ah! I'll go get the dishes!" the elder male then rushed away to the cupboard. Hinata also excuse herself to help Rin in the kitchen. "W-Well.. I think your aunt need help, Naruto-kun." And so she went off.

Rin was particularly very busy with the pan then the pot. Sweat forms on her pale skin as she pinches a small amount of herbs into the soup which was boiling and blast off some very drooling scene. "T-That smells great, Rin-san. Do you need any help?" "I'm fine! Just enjoy yourself, little-" Rin babbled and turn but was met with the pale orb. "H-Hyuuga-sama! I'm apologize for being rude. You see? I was busy with-" the young girl just shook her head and smile. "It's ok, Rin-san. And Hinata is fine." "O-Oh! But you also have to call me aunt Rin then. What a surprise you're here! We've prepared this dinner for Naruto special guest and- OH Wait a second….. Don't tell me you're the…." Rin smiled mischievously. Hinata just blushes another deep shade of red. "Well… Well… what do we have here?" the Uchiha matriarch rubbed her hand together and walk closer to the already-red girl. "I-I just want to help with the food! A-Anything I can do?" the girl stammered. "Ok! If you really want to help, just pass me the ingredients when I need some and take care of the soup, I'll do the rest. It's rude to let your guest do these things anyway." Rin smiled brightly. "O-Okay" the young heiress just responds back.

The boys were already on their respective seats, waiting for their meal to be served. Well, in Naruto case, playing with the chopstick and make a face (=_=) and his stomach growled. Sasuke was rocking his chair back and forth (not in the childish way) and Obito has his head on the table. Then the aroma reached their nose. "Dinner's ready!" Rin shouted cheerfully while carrying a plate of Omelet Rice and Onigiri in another hand. Hinata trailed behind, handling a pot of soup and Ramen on the others. "Ooh! Ramen!" Naruto started jumping up and down, already drooling (:9). "Thanks for the feast!" and that's how dinner begin. "Oi! Aumpy! This Wamen soup saste soo goob! Wu should bake it bore ofuun! (Aunty! This Ramen soup taste so good, you should make it more often!)" Naruto shouted while chewing earning a smack from Sasuke. "Really? But sorry I can't Naruto because it's Hinata secret recipe" the said aunt glanced at the young Hyuuga heiress who now face was heating up again. It's not a sole fact but at least it's true. Hinata changes the taste somehow. "WOW! HINATA! I NEVER THOUGHT YOU'RE SO GOOD AT MAKING RAMEN! YOU WILL BECOME A VERY FINE HOUSE WIFE, BELIEVE IT!" Naruto give Hinata a thumb up. The said girl was feeling light head. 'Oh… Naruto-kun just said I'm a fine housewife!' Sasuke grunted and take a bite of his Onigiri. "Hinata put in a lot of tomatoes when I told her you love it!" Rin exclaimed. Indeed, its taste is rich of tomatoes juice. "I-I considered putting more tomatoes sauce on your omelet rice t-too. Hope it's not too much" Hinata flashed a smile at Sasuke. "Hn" comes Sasuke mild approval. 'In fact, this Hyuuga is not as egoistic as her relative not to mention a good cook. That dobe is lucky' Sasuke suppressed his smirk. After dinner, the family chats a little before Naruto coughed interruption. "I said I have something to say didn't I?" he reminded. Now the whole family turned quiet. The blonde started to speak "Starting today, I and Hinata will officially started dating" Silence roamed the room… Blast of in…. 3, 2, 1…

Sasuke: WHAT? O.O

Obito: EH? O[]O!

Rin: Figured…. –shrugged-

Hinata: O/O! 'So this is the reason for the date?' –Fainted-

**I HATE CLIFFHANGER! And I'm sure you do too! But I just have to cut it here because if I keep continuing, it will be about another 1,000 words or something! So next chapter will be up at god-know-when? Reasons?**

**-I HAVE LIMITED INTERNET ACCESS**

**-BUSY SCHEDULE**

**-TRY TO MAKE NEXT CHAPTER AS BEST AS I COULD!**

**And I assure you that it won't take more than a month! If this receives a good response, I'll try updating faster alright? Till next time!**

**AAAAANNNNDDDD CUT!**

**(5,900 WORDS)**


	2. Then She Came By

**A/N: So I guess there are people out there who actually like my story. But before you continue to the story, I hope you'd read this first. One more thing, BETA READER NEED! More details at the end of the chapter. And oh! Someone loves my story cover. Credit to Dragon Boy and to tell you the truth, it's been cropped. The full image was team 7 plus Obito.**

**IMPORTANT:**** In this story, Sakura will NOT be fan-girlish on THE OUTSIDE SELF. She will keep things to herself more; the reason will be explain in further chapters because this story will be quite mysterious (MAWHAHAH! I'M EVIL, AIN'T I?). Enough with the rant! I proudly present you Chapter 2!**

**Under The Same Mentor**

**Chapter 2**

…**And then, she came by…**

'They said life never goes as planned…'

'Either it turns out a wonderful ending or become completely disastrous….'

Hinata sighed. Well, yesterday was embarrassing actually. After Naruto proposed, the poor girl immediately blacked out of embarrassment. When she woke up later that night, she realized she was not in her own room. It's quite dark in the said room and Hinata was sleeping on someone futon. Judging by the wall and futon color under the moonlight, she could tell that it was Naruto's. She started turning red again while struggling to get out of the futon, clumsily. The important part is she recalled a conversation with no other than her new boyfriend's deadly cold, surrogated brother, Sasuke Uchiha.

**Flashback**

Hinata stumbled away from the said futon. She eeped slightly, her cheek still dusted pink. The raven-haired heiress almost reached the door when it suddenly opened. There, stood an indifferent Uchiha who stared back at her coldly. "U-Uchiha-san! I apologize for the trouble. I'll be leaving!" the young girl knew that Hyuuga and Uchiha have never been on the best term with each other since god-know-how-long so she doesn't want to cause any havocs. "Hn. Stay. Dobe is on his way to get you some medicine, beside, I have some questions that needed to be answered" The said Uchiha monotonously stated without any emotion. "R-Right. So, what do you really want to know?" Hinata stuttered, gazed still on the ground. Sasuke took a deep breath, he knew that asking such question to this girl could offense her but he has to know since he doesn't want Naruto to be hurt if some Hyuuga just want a fake relationship to get the control of the Kyuubi. He sat down next to her, carefully, not too close or the dobe would kill him. Who know how possessive that idiot can get? But he doesn't really care because he's stronger anyway but inside, he really doubts that. That said blonde could be very aggressive with someone against his precious people not to mention that this girl is now become his girlfriend! Back to the topic! "What's the meaning of this?" he blurted. Hinata stared at him, strange. "W-What are you really getting at Uchiha-san?" He sighed and repeats: "What's the meaning of this, Hyuuga. You should know pretty damn well what I'm talking about. What's your purpose of getting near m- Naruto? You just want to take control of the Kyuubi, do you not?" the junior Uchiha started to grow impatient. Now it's Hinata turn to be serious. "I'm sorry, Uchiha-san. I've no idea what you're talking about. If I may ask, who or what is Kyuubi?" the Hyuuga now look straight into the Uchiha eyes narrowly. The said boy tensed. He was not supposed to tell this to anyone! Not even the blonde's girlfriend! He still managed to speak coolly "It's none of your business!" that was more like a hiss. "I promise I won't tell anyone. Not even my father" Hinata gaze turned serious once more. Sasuke hesitated. Should he tell or should he not? But something tells him he could trust this girl. He sighed and his eyes sadden.

Hinata stared at him curiously. 'Did I just see his eyes turned sad just now?' the timid heiress blinked. "Have your father told you about the incident sixteen years ago, when the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked the village?" Hinata nodded, urging him to continue. "The fox was sealed inside a boy. It… it was not killed" Hinata still not get his point. "What are you getting at, Uchiha-san?" "Na…Naruto is its… its container!" Sasuke feels like hitting the tatami wall forever or something. Hinata tried to absorb what the young Uchiha just told her. 'Kyuubi was not killed. It was sealed inside a boy. Naruto is its….Container?' When she managed to put it together… She gaped. "Th-That's not true right?" The bubbly, enthusiastic, always smiling boy is the container of the demon fox? Tears started to well up at the corner of her eyes when she tries hard not to sob. Sasuke exhaled. "Now that you know, I guess you can leave him now huh? No one wants to be with the demon anyway" 'S-So that's why Naruto-kun was called demon?' Hinata began to sob harder. Sasuke stood up and started to walk groggily toward the tatami door. "I-I won't abandon him" He heard it. His eyes widened. "I must be out of my mind if I do, don't I?" she painfully chucked "Naruto is the first boy I ever look up to and I promise you Uchiha-san." Her eyes gleamed with determination "He will also be the last man I'd die for" Sasuke was surprised 'No stuttering?' He mused "I won't… no… I'm not that coward to abandon things so easily" And the girl stood up too. "I will never give up" and she flashed a teary smile at Sasuke "That's my way of Ninja! Thanks a lot for telling me this, Uchiha-san" she bowed. Sasuke just stood there, speechless. Then his lip curved into a smirk. "Hn. I've heard that before. You better be there when he's training in case he broke his neck. I'm counting on you" and he turned around "Oh! One more thing, it seems like you exceeded my expectation, being the dobe girlfriend I approved. And Sasuke is fine" Hinata smiled widened. She has finally gained the cold Uchiha Sasuke trust. When Sasuke was about to leave, the door burst opened. "Teme! I'm back with Hinata's medici-" Naruto gasped. (O[]O) "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY HINA-CHAN? SHE'S CRYING!" Hinata blushed at the nickname(/). "(-_-') Nothing, dobe. I just talked to her is all." Sasuke sighed. "Ne, Hina-chan. Can you tell me what are you talking about? (-3-)" Hinata giggled, his pout is so cute! "No, Naruto-kun. It's a secret" "EH? You must say something bad about me behind my back! Some brother you are! WHAT HAVE I EVER DONE TO YOU ANYWAY? (ToT)" Just a second later, Rin came out from the living room and smacked the blonde right on the head. "YOU'RE TOO LOUD NARUTO! Take Hinata home or something! (O_O)" Sasuke smirked. "Mou, everyone hates me! (T^T)" Naruto rubbed his bump. And so he walked the guest home. Hinata gave him a peck on the cheek and a quick good night and sprinted into the compound, blushing madly.

**End Flashback**

Hinata smile at the memory as she continued to walk along the road to the academy. It's their graduation day after all. She hummed a tune as she continues walking down the said path under the cool morning sky. The sun has just come out from his cozy chamber. The next thing Hinata knows, she was cornered by some drunken vagabonds. Being an innocence girl has all people attention especially boys, but the drawbacks is as great like what the young heiress is facing now. "Saaay Beautiful. What are ya doin' out here in the very early morning? Y'know it's dangerous don't you? Go with us and we'll protect you…."One man breathed all over her face and can't seem to keep his hand to himself. Tears started to roll down the girl cheek. "P-Please don't hurt me. I'm begging you" Hinata choked. "What ya sayin'? We're not hurting ya!" One man exclaimed. "Yeaah!" then the others joined. They get closer to the poor heiress. 'This is it. Sorry Naruto-kun' she squeezed her eyes shut. And then…

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" a swarm of blonde jumped out to the girl rescue. "N-Naruto-kun?" They started to punch and kick those men to bloody pulp. Hinata was still in a trance. A flip grabbed her attention and now she was by Naruto side. "You ok?" the same raven-haired boy asked. "A-Ah. Sasuke-nii! Thank you for saving me just now. I'm sorry for the trouble!" Hinata bowed. Sasuke just smirked "Hn. If we're just one minute late, who know what will happen to the dobe's property?" Sasuke backwardly pointed to Naruto who was still yelling at the now-wailing-perverts, saying something about 'touching Hinata-chan again and I'll kill you' the said Hyuuga blushed deep red, Something that always lighten the Uchiha's smirk up. Oh he just knew her yesterday and it's already super fun teasing her now. "Hina-chan! Did they hurt you anywhere?" the blonde suddenly get very concerned of his newbie soulmate and keep checking every inch of her body to see if there are any other scratches or bruises. "I-I'm fine Naruto-kun! Y-You don't have to worry. And I'm sorry for troubling you." She bowed again. "Nah! It's fine! I swear to god if anyone dare touch you, I'm so gonna kill them!" he threw both of his arms in the air, put them behind his head and started grinning like an idiot he is. "Shall we go then?" He took the girl hand and started walking quickly, leaving an annoyed Uchiha behind. "A-Ano…. What jutsu were you using back then, Naruto-kun?" The pale heiress turned to the Kyuubi vessel, looking rather questionably. "Ah that! It was supposed to be the surprise for today. But those bastards ruined it! (=3=). Hinata giggled. They're still walking, hand in hand; unaware of what the public is thinking.

The young Uchiha was trailing by Hinata's other side, hands in his pocket. He recalled when and where Naruto learn that B-rank jutsu.

**Flashback**

"You what?" the Sandaime asked in disbelief. "Please, Old man, Lemme! Pwetty Pwease" Naruto was doing his puppy dog eyes jutsu. "No! It's not safe to give you that scroll!" Sarutobi stands up while trying to pry the sticky orange chameleon aka Naruto off his leg. Key words: trying. Sasuke sweatdropped (=_=") Why was he here again? Oh yeah, he was supposed to give the professor his best deadly glare possible in case he rejected the blonde offer. "Aww… How about something in return for that? (^.^)" Naruto is still here, remember? And he is not going to give up any time now. "Like what?" It's turn for the old man to quirk his eyebrow. "A jutsu!" the blonde yelled enthusiastically. At this point, Sasuke tensed. 'I AM SO NOT GOING TO SEE THAT AGAIN!" and he quietly left the room. The Hokage feels like laughing. "Oh really, Naruto? I'm the village leader and I know pretty most of the jutsu and I don't think I really need it" he waved frantically at the now pissed boy. The yondaime's son then smirk, he put his hands into the ram seal. "Oh I'm pretty sure you'd like to know it Jiji… (^_^).

**5 minutes later…**

Naruto leave the room. "you're done?" (-_-') Sasuke nonchalantly asked. "Yep (^O^) You should have seen his face, teme! Now begin the operation search and learn!" the blonde then drag his brother and stomped off to the secret chamber where all jutsu were placed.

**End Flashback…**

The raven shuddered at the memory (-,,-). "Sasuke-nii, Are you alright? You are having nosebleed now." The young Hyuuga asked with concern. "A-Ah." He dusts the blood off his nose. In front of them, stood the academy gate, "Here we are! Let's go find a seat, Teme!" and again, Sasuke was dragged like a rag doll into the hall leaving Hinata behind, giggling. 'Something never change'

She pushed open the classroom door. Before her, the class was glancing at the new present. Some were chatting, some were arguing, others were off doing their own things and some doesn't even paid any attention to their surrounding! She sighed. 'Is this even a class?' (=.=) 'It's going to be a hell long life' Exhaling again, she slowly walked into the class.

Naruto started rambling to Hinata about his favorite kind of ramen. Then he went to his brother and starts another argument about who is better than other. Typical sibling fight always ends abruptly and they'll be fit as a fiddle again by tomorrow. He heard the door open and when he stare to who that person was, his eye widen. "SAKURA-CHAN! OVER HERE!" The mention girl then turn and her eyes narrow slightly as well. When she smiled again, she started walking to his direction. 'Who the hell is that girl?' the cold-heart Uchiha wondered. When she finally reach the blonde, the pinkette smile again "long time no see, Naruto. How's life?" "Plain. But good news is I was taken in by the Uchiha! And he's my brother there" Naruto grinned while pointing to Sasuke. "Sasuke, I'm glad to introduce you to Sakura… Sakura Haruno, my childhood friend." 'Grand, Another fan girl.' Sasuke just roll his eye. "Uchiha Sasuke" he monotonously stated. "It's a pleasure to meet you Uchiha-san." She flashed him a smile which was immediately rejected by his rude 'hmpfted, I-don't-give-a-damn-about-you' look. Sakura jaw dropped in disbelief. "Just ignore teme, Sakura; he's always been like that. He's an UCHIHA remember? And he hates most of the female population here." Naruto waved drastically trying to get Sakura's attention. Sakura give him a confuse look "Why?" "You of all people should know, Haruno" Sasuke glared, not liking where this is heading. "He hates fan girls" Naruto suddenly whispered. Sakura blinked twice before started laughing and rolling on the ground, literally. (-_-') "Did I say something funny?" Naruto mused. "AHAHA HE-HA HE THINK THAT I'M A- AHAHAH FAN GIRL?" (XDDDD). "Hn. Annoying." The said Uchiha who was the main reason for the sudden event just roll his eyes once more. The pinkette eyebrows narrowed. She stopped laughing and push Naruto off his seat. Now she was in front of the said Uchiha and grabbed him by the collar. "Tell you what, SasuCAKE-kun. I might be a girl but I have my pride. You don't have to like me, but you will respect me got that? And I'm sorry but I'm not that cheap to be in your filthy fan club!" She pushed the boy off and scoffed. "And you seriously have to watch your manner, Uchiha. Bad-mouth will only get you in trouble" She winked at the raven-haired boy who was twitching with anger now. "I don't like you that much but it seems that luck is not on my side today. I have to sit between you and Naruto, an idiot and an arrogant jerk" she sighed. Silence filled the room. The next moment, the classroom girls started to protest.

"How dare you say such things to Sasuke-kun and still has the gut to sit near him?!" O{}O

"Get away from him you bitch!" O[]O

- #$%^&*-

Sakura doesn't seem to mind it that much with the girls insult. She was used to it. She turned to Naruto who was now shaking. His bang covered his eyes. "N-Naruto, Wha-?" "HAHAHAHAHH! OH TEME! SHE GOT YOU! BAD! XDDD!" Naruto started laughing without any behavior. Sakura started to twitch. "Naruto." "MAWHAHAAH! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" Sakura vein popped. "Naru-" "SERVES YOU RIGHT! HAHAHA" "I SAID SHUT THE HELL UPPP! SHANNARO! (O□O)" the next moment, we found Naruto got punch right into the wall. They heard a crack. Sasuke flinched. People looked back and forth between her and the injured blonde. Then they heard a clap "Bravo! I like her!" it's from a girl with double bun on her head. "A-Are you alright, Naruto-kun?" "Ita-Ita…. That's hurrrt, Sakura-channnnnnnnnnnn TOT" Naruto rubbed a bump that started to form on his head Sakura crossed her arms and hmpfted. "Serve you right, idiot"

"Alright! Listen up kids! Starting today, you'll become a full-fledged shinobi. But that does not mean your journey ends there. You are to promote as Genin, the lowest rank of all Shinobi. All of you will be divided into a three men squad. Got that?" Iruka announced with a stack of paper in his right hand. 'Three men squad? How annoying' Sasuke roll his eyes. 'I could be in team with Hina-chan and teme or maybe Sakura-chan too' Naruto pouted, reluctant of whom to be with. 'I can be in team with Naruto or Pig and anyone else but that prick' Sakura sighed and half-glared the Uchiha. '**CHA! Don't play cool! You know you want him bad, Sakura-chan!' **Her Inner cheered. '(-_-") Since when did I said that, Inner?' Sakura sweatdropped. '**Oh I could see you drool all the time you look at him, honey! (^O^)**' '(=.=;) Rite… Perhaps it's just your imagination' '**Don't play dumb! (.^)**' Inner winked again. 'Oh shut up and be gone (=O=)' Sakura rolled her eyes when Inner is still laughing loudly at the background before disappearing. "To ensure you will work well together, You can't pick the member yourself. Your team has already been arranged on this paper" Iruka waved the said result in his hand. "EH? O[]O!" The soon-to-be Genin yelled shockingly. "I'll gladly announce the teams now… (^_^) Team one….

**Meanwhile, In the Hokage Office…**

"B-But Hokage-sama, shouldn't we put Hiashi-sama's daughter into Naruto squad? I mean, Hiashi-sama also approved that. Why the girl?" the green beast of Konoha requested follows by nods in agreement from other Jounin presented. "Ah. They might be fond of each other, but the competence between teammates must be exact." The Hokage concluded. "Sure she is fond of Naruto and I'm pretty sure Sasuke doesn't mind her too, but her Byakugan suit more into those trackers team" he continued. "I presumed it's not surprising that she's in a team with an Inuzuka and an Aburame, plus Kurenai is her guardian." Kakashi finished while his eyes still on his favorite orange books. And the door burst opened. "I'm sorry! I'm late! A black cat crossed my path so I have to find the other way around!" the orange-goggled Uchiha exclaimed while panting. Other Jounin including the Hokage sweatdropped (-_-') 'Typical excuses.' "The Hokage did not summon you, Obito" Kakashi walked to his former teammate. "Eh? But ain't today the graduation day?" "It is indeed. But remember that you're the last reproductive Uchiha available. You're forbidden to do any mission, let alone leading a squad. Your main aim now is to be a proper idol to the young Uchiha, and you still stand for the honorable Uchiha clan at the council while having duty as the Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki guardian." Kakashi explained. "B-But that's still does not explain why I can't come here!" Obito protested. "Well, Speak what you want to say then, Obito" the Hokage permitted. "I want to request Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha to be put in the same team lead my Kakashi Hatake, Sir" Obito bowed. "Very well, we just discussed it anyway. Take care of the boys, Kakashi. You're dismissed!" the Hokage demanded and all the Jounin poofed out of existence.

"Team 7 consisted of..." Iruka paused for drama effect. "Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto ears perked up. "Sasuke Uchiha." Iruka continued "and Sakura Haruno" the said girl head dropped in defeat. 'W… Why me?' (=|||=). 'I'm not in the team with Naruto-kun' Hinata shoulder slumped in disappointment. "Team 8 consisted of "Hinata Hyuuga" It's Hinata turn to look up. "Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame" Kiba dog, Akamaru just barked in excitement and Shino just adjusted his glass. "Dog boy" Naruto mumbled under his breath, cursing Hinata's luck for being with one of the Inuzuka. "Team 10 consisted of Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Chouji Akimichi" Ino just sighed. "Why am I not surprise? (=,=)" "Congratulation everyone! It seems that this year held the highest record of Genin graduating; the Hokage proudly honored you, Rookie 9! Your Jounin sensei will be arriving after the break. ^_^" Iruka flashed the newbie Genin a smile before bidding them good luck. "You're all dismissed!"

Hinata tighten the grip on her bento. She packed extra lunch today in the hope to share it with Naruto. She's standing near the classroom entrance. The door burst opened, startled the young girl slightly. Naruto walked out from the room with Sasuke and his new teammate, which now Hinata known, Sakura Haruno. Naruto was still babbled to the irritated Uchiha who feel like punching him any moment now until he notice Hinata presence. "Oi! Hina-chan! Are you waiting for me?" Naruto wiggled his eyebrow slightly. "N-Naruto-kun! Don't say something so embarrassing! _" the ex-heiress started blushing again. "Eh? So why are you standing here again?" Naruto whined. Hinata giggled "A-Ano, I was wondering if you want to eat lunch with me. I've made extra and I don't think I can eat them all" she explained. The blonde face immediately lightened up "Really? Why not, Hina-chan? Your cooking is the best! Believe it! By the way, this is Sakura, my childhood friend. Sakura, this is Hinata, my…. girlfriend" Naruto mumbled the last part, a slight pink dust across his cheek. "N-Nice to meet you, Sakura-san" the pale girl give the pinkette a small shy smile. "Oh! Nice to meet you too, Hina-chan. I hope we could be best friend" Sakura smiled in return. "Let's go Hina-chan! I'm hungry" Naruto grabbed Hinata hand, signaled a 'see you later to his brother and childhood friend' before run off to god-know-where with Hinata ragging off behind.

The last thing Sakura heard from the girl before her best friend and his girlfriend, Hinata Hyuuga faded away from her sight was "W-Wait Naruto-kun!" The pinkette sighed. And she thought she'd share her lunch with that idiot. She looked at her own cherry blossom-decorated bento. "Hn. You're shrinking" Ah… Sakura completely forgot the asshole Uchiha who was still standing beside her, smirking. "Thank you for informing" Sakura practically roll her eyes. Silence roamed the air as leaves blew pass the two teens who was standing awkwardly facing away from each other. "So… I'll be going to have my own lunch then" the boy excused himself. When he took the first step, a voice interrupted "W-Wait a bit."

The young kunoichi can't believe she just called him! She bit her lips. "Would you like to have lunch with me?" She pushed her lunch box in front of her face, swallowing her own pride. Sasuke half-heartedly turn around and just quirked eyebrows, then his lip curved into a bigger smirk. "Oh, did the wolf in sheep clothing finally blow her cover?" he teased. "(/) don't flatter yourself, Uchiha. It was supposed to be for someone else! And you know a lady can't eat too much!" She crossed her arm and turn away. "Really? Then why don't you go ask that someone instead of me?" he pushed. "BECAUSE….. THAT SOMEONE IS TAKEN!" Sakura yelled and stressed the last part while her eyes sadden a bit. Sasuke was a bit startled 'Could that someone be Naruto?' he wondered. "Well, I guess it's a free meal so why not?" he shrugged. "Wa-Wait! Did you just accept my offer? O.O" she blinked. "Hn. I don't want dobe to come yelling at me tomorrow that I turned his friend into a pig anyway." Another shrug. "Jerk." The pink-haired kunoichi cursed under her breath. "What was that?" "N-Nothing! Umm.. Let see, how about under that tree?" she pointed to a huge tree. The boy just grunted and walk to the said direction. **'OH MY GOD, SAKURA-CHAN! SASUKE-KUN JUST TAKES YOU OUT ON A DATE! (\^O^/)' **Inner gratefully cheered. 'To you, it might be cloud nine. But to me, it's like anything but that (T_T)' **'SAKU SASU SITTING IN THE TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-G~' **Inner sang. Sakura shoved her sub-conscious into a chest and put a seal on it. "You're coming?" the similar deep voice tug Sakura away from her little self-argument. "Ri-Right!" and she quickly ran after the Uchiha prodigy.

"Wow Hinata-chan! These look and taste great! Believe it! (^o^)" Naruto exclaimed, still biting his onigiri. "N-Naruto-kun! Don't speak when your mouth is full!" Hinata warned. "Hai Hai.. (=3=)" he pouted. Hinata chuckled. Oh his face is so pinch-tempting!. Somewhat, they're under a big tree in a field behind the academy. The field is surrounded by flowers. Butterflies and birds are everywhere, flying and chirping happily. A breeze blew pass the indigo-haired girl when she inhaled and glanced at the sky. Naruto was still munching down his lunch. 'I hope I could be like those birds. They're so carefree and they can do what they want, living happily' her face glow into a smile once more. Naruto watched the changes in his girlfriend expression. Being an idiot he is, the blonde really don't understand the mixture of emotion but he's smart enough to know something is not right. "Hina-chan? What's wrong?" He asked worriedly. The timid girl was quickly distracted away from her previous thought. "N-Nothing! I was just thinking about those birds." She said, pointing at the bird couple which was flying happily. Naruto looks confused. Hinata just smile and close her eyes. "It's just I hope I could be like those bird, flying freely and don't have to care about what's happening to the world, find someone they love and live happily" she hummed a tune. Suddenly, just so suddenly, she felt someone arm sneaked behind her waist. The timid heiress tensed and quickly spoke "N-N-Naruto-kun! We're in public! (|||)" she practically squealed. Said boy embraced her tighter and whispered silently making Hinata shiver "I'm sure we'll be like that bird, Hina-chan, I'll make sure" Hinata blushed deep red. Oh, she's been dreaming to see this day and now it feels so real. As much as she loves the feeling, time's demanded otherwise. "N-Naruto-kun. I think it's time to go back to the academy." "Ah. I'm sorry I can't be in the team with you." He boldly stated. The girl reddened. "I-It's fine." They picked themselves off the green grass. Hinata mesmerized the view for the last time. 'Starting tomorrow, we might not meet each other for a long time' her gazed soften. Naruto started dragging the pale kunoichi away from the spot. "Oh! By the way, Hinata, Thanks you" he widely grinned. The girl looks pretty questionable. "For the lunch and last night" he finished. Recalling the memories, Hinata face heat up once more. 'So he heard all?' she just slyly nodded. And off they go, back to the academy, leaving the bird couple who were still chirping happily, chasing each other in the blue sky.

Sakura carefully put the parts of bento next to each other. Sasuke still look at the sky in boredom. And they started eating. The lunch is a plain one, onigiri, tempura and some miso-dipped Nori. Sasuke swallowed one of his part of his Onigiri which he just munched. "So… How long have you known Naruto?" It was a random question but to Sakura, it's like an interrogation. "Let say… Probably when I was around six? That would be 6 years ago. But I've move away from the village long before that, so it's probably 4 years now since the last time I met him" she shrugged and took another bite of her tempura. Sasuke raised an eyebrow "Why did you left the village?" "It's none of your business!" Sakura cut without looking at the said boy. This makes Sasuke twitched. He likes ignoring annoying people but he doesn't like people ignoring him but he decided to drop the topic anyway. It's not good to piss a kunoichi off especially, someone who doesn't babble much like Sakura Haruno over here. The Uchiha apprentice looks at his remaining onigiri. "Are you sure this lunch was prepared for someone else?" He questioned. The pinkette was shocked "Well, it's strange to hear an Uchiha strikes more than one question in a conversation. But yes, I'm pretty sane enough to know this lunch is prepared for someone else!" Sakura sarcastically blabbed. The raven-haired boy closes his eyes and smirk "But I think it's more like that someone is me" Sakura twitched "And what make the smug Uchiha say so? (=_=)" "Because…" He showed Sakura his half-bitten onigiri "I like tomatoes." Yes, in fact, the said onigiri was tomatoes-filled and so is every other! "Excuse me, sorry to disappointed you but it's not just you who can like toma-" "And Naruto loves Ramen." He butted in. "H…How?" Sakura eyes widened. "Judging by he's your childhood friend and he's the only one you know in the class while your eyes sadden when he went with Hinata, it's a good enough proof. But you call yourself his childhood friend? You don't even know his favorite food" Sasuke concluded. "Jerk. But I thought… (.O.!)

**Flashback**

"Sakura-chan, But I told you teme loves tomatoes!

**End Flashback**

'I didn't pay attention and must've mistaken the word I and forgot the word teme' (**A/N: For those who don't really understand, the flashback statement in Japanese would be (Romaji: Demo, Sakura-chan! Teme wa anata ni watashi iiyo, tomato ga daisuki! Lit. But, Sakura-chan, Teme, I told you, love tomatoes!) Sakura didn't pay enough attention and missed the word Teme. Get it? If not, PM!**)

"W-Well.." she hesitated. "Just admit you stalked me already. And it's time to go back." The girl just realized the Uchiha heir was already far away from her. That was enough to make Sakura fumed. "FOR THE HELL LAST TIME, I NEVER EVER STALKED YOU, JERK! (O\[]/O). She hurriedly packed away her bentos which were now empty and stormed after.. no pass the said Uchiha back into the academy. 'To think I'll stuck with that bastard till god-know-how-long…. (=^=)'

Everyone is back into the respective class room. Only this time, they sit with their arranged fellow teammates. The door was pushed open to reveal the first Jounin-sensei. He has silver spiked-up hair in his Jounin vest, his mask covered one of his eyes (**A/N: I can't remember which side! Can anyone tell me?**) Everyone looks excited if he will be their sensei or not. "No way! Kakashi-jii? O.O" Naruto jerked up in surprise. "Team 7? Please meet me by the roof top" With that said, he poofed out of existence. "T-Te-Teme! Did Kakashi-jii just called out our team?" Sasuke smirk grew wide. "Indeed. Now I will have a good enough sensei to train me. Who would miss the chance to train with-" "The Copycat Nin of Konoha? Son of the white fang? (*O*)" Sakura finished for Sasuke. "You know him? But I thought you moved out before long" "Who wouldn't? His name spread throughout elemental nations!" "Yatta! Let's go! Teme, I'll race you to the top!" Naruto pointed upward. "Hn. Sounds fun" And off they go. "Bye, Hina-chan!" Sakura sighed. "They're both an idiot" Shaking her head, she jumped out of the window and start walking upward. "See you Naruto-kun" the timid girl quietly waved. "Team 8! Meet me by training ground entrance" Kurenai said before disappeared in a whirl of flower petals. "Yahoo! Akamaru! Let's go!" Kiba yelled enthusiastically before running out of the room. 'Kurenai-san is my tutor?' Hinata smiled and leave her seat too. Team 10 also went with Asuma but Ino has to drag a sleeping Shikamaru with her.

**Meanwhile, on the roof top….**

Kakashi stood impassively by the edge of the balcony, looking to where the Hokage Mountain erect. He felt a chakra presence behind him and turn around. Sakura jumped from the wall and land perfectly on the ground. She finds herself a seat. A moment later, Naruto, followed by Sasuke was there too, panting out of breath. "I –huff- win –huff- teme –huff- -huff-!" "You got –huff- -huff- lucky, dobe" Naruto was still panting until he sees Sakura sitting casually by the stair. "AHHH! Sakura-chan! When did you get here? (OoO)" Kakashi and Sakura sweatdropped (-_-') "More like how did I get here before you, Naruto." "Yeah, that!" "I walk up the wall" she shrugged. "Wha-?" Naruto jaw dropped. Sasuke was curious, though he hates admit it, he also wondered how the pinkette did that. "Teach me Sakura-chan!" Naruto begged, puppy dog eyes jutsu spring to life. "Um.. Maybe later" She tried to ignore the expression. Kakashi coughed getting the fresh out genin attention. "My first impression of you guys? I hate you. Now sit and start introducing yourself" Kakashi said monotonously. "Like what? O.o" Naruto asked. Sasuke and Sakura face palmed. "Who know? Your name, likes and dislikes, hobbies and ambition and stuff like that." "Wouldn't it be rude if you don't introduce yourself first?" the only kunoichi in the group countered. Kakashi rubbed his chin "I supposed. My name is Kakashi Hatake. I like punctuality, training and reading. I hate people who are always late and come up with some pretty lame excuses. My hobbies…" He rubbed his chin "I don't think you should know and I don't have any ambition" he shrugged off the last part. "Why don't you start first, Blondie?" Kakashi pulled out his favorite orange book and started reading and giggling like a pervert. 'So We know only fifty percent of himself and he likes reading THAT book?' Sakura thought. 'Figured (=_=)' Sasuke and Naruto shrugged. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki! I like Ramen, I hate the three minutes take to make ramen my hobby is trying every flavor of Ramen and my ambition is to be a Hokage!" Sakura started "I'm Sakura Haruno. I like reading, training and medicine. I hate arrogant jerks, especially a certain someone" she glared at Sasuke but that boy doesn't even care. "My hobbies is helping people and learning about medical ninjutsu and I planned to be a strong kunoichi and a successful medic nin in the future" "Sasuke Uchiha. There are many things I don't like and very few things I like, my hobbies are training, meditating, and hanging out with the dobe. My ambition is to kill a certain someone." **'Cool and mysterious. Isn't it Sakura-chan?' **'Inner, Please. I just hope the person he wanted to kill is not me' their sensei keeps giggling perversely for a little later and then glance at them. "You've finished? I wasn't listening. Could you start again, Please?" The Genin has a huge boulder bonk on their head. They said everything again and this time, Kakashi really paid attention.

"But I thought we pass!" Naruto exclaimed in anger. "Oh, did they not tell you? Only 33 % of the graduated genin will be fully promoted as genin. The rest will go back to the academy. The graduation exam only determined whose good enough for the real task. "Eh? The survival exercise?" Sakura cut. "Yes. We'll be doing that. Meet me at training ground 7 by 5am tomorrow. Don't eat breakfast unless you want to throw up. P.S only two of you will pass this, so be prepared." With that said, the silver-haired Jounin vanished in a whirl of leaf. "You know? I think I'm gonna fail for sure." Naruto slumped. "Cheer up, Naruto! We won't know till we try" Sakura smiled in reassurance. "Hn. She's right" Sasuke smirked. With the encouragement Naruto grinned. "Aa! We'll do our best! Believe it!"

**Next Chapter Sneak Peak****: So that's the reason we have to wake up at five am and can't eat breakfast?  
-_- **(Next time on Naruto: Under The Same Mentor, Chapter 3: Ring a Bell?  
Survival Training Exercise, Begin!)

**Omake: Deleted Scene: Hokage Dirty Secret**

'I AM SO NOT GOING TO SEE THAT AGAIN!" and he quietly left the room. The Hokage feels like laughing. "Oh really, Naruto? I'm the village leader and I know pretty most of the jutsu and I don't think I really need it" he waved frantically at the now pissed boy. The yondaime's son then smirk, he put his hands into the ram seal. "Oh I'm pretty sure you'd like to know it Jiji… (^_^). A minute later, Sarutobi found his eyes bulging out of sockets. In front of him stood a naked very old I mean old woman. "Oh Hiru-kun! Why don't we make out? (^3^)" The Naruto in disguise start stitching his mouth into a small speck and start acting in kissing motion. The Hokage was so traumatized that he finally give the permission for Naruto to enter the secret chamber. Naruto swears if he had brought his camera, he'd take a picture of the Hokage face!

**5 minutes later…**

Naruto leave the room. "you're done?" (-_-') Sasuke nonchalantly asked. "Yep (^O^) You should have seen his face, teme! Now begin the operation search and learn!" the blonde then drag his brother and stomped off to the secret chamber where all jutsu were placed.

**End**

**A/N: Done! Surprise? Kakashi is not a tardy bastard now! Since Obito didn't die so he will remain impassive. But he still read 'the book'. Like I said before, BETA READER NEEDED. I WANT SOMEONE WHO:**

**-Good at Grammar and Synonym**

**-Usually Active and Not on Hiatus so my story won't be late update**

**-Can think of some more idea for my chapter (Optional)**

**Remember that being a beta has its advantages. You have the chance to read the new chapter before others! Plus, you'll receive a credit in my story. And I'm still not fully good at the beta thingy so if you think you can be a beta, PM me and also could you help explain how it works a bit? Thank you.**

**One more thing! Do you like the emoticon or not? I won't put this on a poll. I just want some opinion about it. If there're more no, I won't put it in the next chapter forward.**

**R-E-V-I-E-W-S are much appreciated….**


	3. Ring A Bell? Survival Training Exercise

**A/N: I'm sorry for a very late update, School has already started and the schedule is pretty tight.**

**IMPORTANT: **** BETA READER STILL NEEDED! It seems no one has applied for the job yet. Lol. But I promise you when I got a beta, I'll review everything from chapter 1. More info see chapter 2 A/N at the end. And 2, I made a mistake! I mistook the Kyuubi accident time! However, I assure you that after you read this, the mistake has already been corrected.**

**Guest: Thank you for reviewing. You're the first one to spot my mistake and pointed it out. I'm sorry if the story confused you. To answer your question, Iruka announced 9 teams who passed the graduation exam. **

**However, Kakashi said only 3 teams will be passing. The reason is the other 6 teams failed because of their lack of teamwork. That means only 3 teams are left, Team 7, Team 8, and Team 10 making them the rookie 9 of the years because it's the highest number of team ever pass the record. And since it's a three men cell, weren't there supposed to be 3 teams? Sasuke knew Hinata but he never paid any attention to her. In fact, they were both never really even talking! Hope this help and I still apologize for the confusion.**

**I'm not Japanese, mind you, and I know my Japanese translation is not the best but I'm just trying to explain what I'm talking about there. Although, I'd prefer you to put a name even if you're anonymous, I'm not sure if you're going to continue this or not, so yeah. Thanks for bearing with me this far, anyway.**

**Anatomous: I love your name, Very creative. I'll try breaking the paragraph into smaller chunks, how's that? Thanks for reviewing, and I hope you enjoy this chapter if you see this. Lol.**

**I love anonymous people! They could just flame and run.**

**Credit to AkIna-Ayume-Erza-MiSaKi, they're the one who encourage me to go this far (In case you don't know, they're four people who share the same account). Now I present you chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: If I own Naruto, Why would I write Fanfiction?**

**Previously on: **In which team 7 was assigned, they figure something about it. Whether they will pass or not, it's up to what happened today.

**Under The Same Mentor**

**Chapter Three**

**Ring a Bell? Survival Training Exercise, Begin!**

"I was born, blessed with intelligence and awesomeness!..."

"But 'Educaton' ruined me!.." –Naruto Uzumaki

In a dark room, the curtains block the morning sun streak which was shining brightly. The bird was chirping happily outside while the alarm clock blared, signaling seven o'clock in the morning. In the bed sheet was a man with spikey silver hair, squirming. His hand reached out to stop the mad alarming machine. His head popped out to reveal a mask, glancing at the time. "Ah, already time?" The said man picked himself and went into the bathroom to take a bath.

**U**

Naruto paced back and forth, impatiently on the appointed bridge.

"Where the hell is him anyway?! (O) it's been three hours!" Sasuke just grunted. Though, deep inside, he was annoyed. 'Tch! When will we be able to start training if he's late like this? And I thought he's a good Jounin' Apart from the irritated boys, Sakura was sitting peacefully on a log, reading a book about nervous system and bones. She was too caught up in it that she doesn't notice a presence behind her. "Interesting." Kakashi stuck his head by Sakura's concentrating one. "KYA! KAKASHI-SENSEI! When did you get here? You give me a heart attack! (O[]O)" The two brother heard the screaming and also rushed to Sakura aid. "Let me get this straight with you Kakashi-jii, YOU ARE LATE!" the blonde pointed accusingly at their sensei. "Hn. For once, I agree with him" the Uchiha blurted. "Yo! Morning. And I'm not late, Sasuke. You're just early. And Naruto, starting now, you will address me as Kakashi-sensei or just sensei, got that? Otherwise I won't train you" Naruto shrieked "GAH! YOU NEVER ADMIT THAT YOU'RE LATE!" "I told you, I'm not late! You're just early." "How so?" Sakura butted.

"Apparently, any team meeting started at 8, unless, there's something really urgent. You all were being careless." Kakashi retorted "Bu-But you told us to wait here by 5!" Naruto protested. "I did. But you should learn to see through life" He brought up his favorite book an quote "A shinobi must looks underneath the underneath. Information must be exact because lies could cause your comrades' lives." "Oh! That's very reasonable… (=_=)" Sakura deadpanned. He then closes the book and smile at them. "Ma, let's get this exercise done with, shall we?" The so-called scarecrows Nin eye turn serious once more. 'When he's smiling like that, good things never happen (=,=) I must be careful' the blonde thought.

"Well, what's this stupid survival training anyway?" the raven-haired boy snorted. "Don't be hasty, Sasuke. It's anything but typical" He reached into his pocket and pulled out two bells.

The pink-haired kunoichi blinked. "I've two bells. Your mission is to steal it from me by noon. To accomplish that, you'll have to come to me with killing intent, otherwise you won't get it. If you fail to do so, you'll be tie to the log and there will be no lunch for losers" 'So that's why he told us not to eat dinner? (-_-")' the team thought. "Sensei, Why are there only two bells?" Sakura questioned. "Very well asked, Sakura. I told you that one of you will go back to the academy didn't I? To tell you the truth, the one who don't have the bell will fail!" He stated. The three genin flinched. 'I can't lose! I have to kill Itachi! But what if Naruto fail? That dobe try so desperately to pass the academy and if he fails..' Sasuke thought trailed off when he glances at Naruto. 'Oh no! If I can't pass this exam, I'll have to wait another year to graduate again! Then how about my dream of being a medic-nin? Also, there's Naruto. If he fails again, I'm pretty sure he'll be super depressed! **'KYA! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO ANYMORE! ONE SIDE IS NARUTO; THE OTHER IS SASUKE-KUN!' Inner pulled her hair in frustration.**

I don't care if that jerk pass or not. But I'm sure he's strong enough to beat Naruto. Again, he's Naruto's brother. Will he help him?' Sakura was drowned in her own thought. She stared worriedly at the blonde who is now shaking crazily. What unexpected was Naruto give Kakashi a thumb up. "I'll try my very best! Believe it!" Naruto grinned. This action really reassures the other two because Sasuke started smirking wildly and Sakura exclaimed joyously. "Alright! That's the spirit!" She threw a fist up in the air. "Very well" So suddenly, Naruto attacked him from behind.

"Take this sensei!" He was about to stab Kakashi with a kunai right in the back when the Jounin immediately disappeared. "Eh? Where did he goes?" the confused Naruto turned left and right frantically. A hand grabbed his head from behind. "Don't be so excited, Naruto. I haven't even said start yet" "In my case you already did!" Sasuke yelled while throwing 3 shurukens at the said Jounin. The three weapon pierce through Kakashi shockingly killed him. "You jerk! How are we supposed to train without our Jounin sensei?! Especially, when you kill him! (.\O/.)" Little did they know, the 'Kakashi' poof to reveal a log? "WHAT IF..? WHAT IF?! Oh…. He used replacement technique!" Sakura calmed. "(-_-') Didn't you notice that from the start?" Naruto dusted the dirt of his shirt. "Now, I told you I'm not ready, didn't I? But that was good shot.

"That's the way you'll get the bell" Kakashi come out from behind a tree. 'He's not half bad.' Sasuke mused. 'This will be a long exercise' Sakura sighed. 'Yosh! I'll really get that bell' Naruto determined. "Now, Ready? Go!" Kakashi snapped. And all the Genin disappeared into the wood.

-oNo-

Iruka takes a look at another piece of paper. The sunlight was at its highest peak at this time in the morning. The classroom was quiet and only birds chirp could be heard. The said Chuunin glanced at the window, his chin resting on his palm. Then the door creaked open. Iruka turned to the sound to find the Hokage standing there. "H-Hokage-sama! What do I owe you this unexpected visit?"

-&D&-

Kakashi traced their Chakra signature. 'They're good at masking it' He looked at where Sasuke was hiding and then to Sakura's. "Turn around and fight me like a real man!" the Jounin feel like face palming. Standing behind him was no other than the idiotic blonde, Naruto Uzumaki. Kakashi looked at him lazily "But I thought I told you to hide (-3- )"

In the other bushes, Sakura was cursing inwardly 'What does that idiot think he's doing?! Urgh!' Beside her, Sasuke crawled. "I expected nothing more from the dobe" Sakura sighed. 'So it's true. Uchiha can read mind (=3=)'

"Lesson One: Taijutsu." The two hidden genin watched fascinatedly at what their sensei is about to do. "Here I go!" Naruto proclaimed. He rushes to the older man but stopped abruptly when the said pen reach into his ninja pouch. Yet, it was too late. Said Jounin already pulled out the content. Naruto closed his eye to suppress the upcoming pain but when he snapped it open them, Kakashi was reading his favorite book. "What the-? WILL YOU TAKE THIS FIGHT SERIOUSLY?" He pointed accusingly at his own sensei. "Just keep going. I can fight you while reading, No sweat" he said, not taking his eyes of the orange book. "Gah! I'll show you not to mess with Naruto Uzumaki! Believe it!" the blonde threw a punch, the silver-haired Jounin caught it, and he flung another kick, the Jounin ducked. "Gotcha!" Naruto fist flew forward to find a disappeared Jounin.

Sasuke sweatdropped when Kakashi brought out his orange book, making him doubting the guy again. Sakura who was watching the fight worriedly when Kakashi was about to pick out his 'weapon' but fell anime style with fingers twitching crazily when she saw what the weapon was. **'I WILL KILL HIM!' Inner yelled while holding a huge boulder. **When she recovered she whispered "Hey Sasuke." Mentioned boy throw her a glance "Do you think Naruto could pass?" "I don't know. Judging by our sensei strength, it's obvious that he alone can't get the bell." "You also know that you or I alone also can't get it" Sakura teased. "Tch. I can just cooperate with Naruto to get the bell for both of us. It would be better if you won't pass anyway." "Or I can cooperate with him and left you behind" She cut. "Like the dobe would let that happen" the Uchiha smirked. "Yeah" she mumbled. They both pictured a reluctant Naruto who try to choose between his surrogate brother and childhood friend. "Or we could go back to the academy together" Sakura suggested.

~#E#~

Sasuke looked at her like she was growing two head. "What? -.-" He turned back. "Nothing. But that was a dumb plan. You're as bad as that dobe." **"Oh C'mon Sasuke-kun! You mean exactly the opposite!" Inner sung. **"No. You're worse than Naruto." **A huge boulder falls on Inner head in Sakura mindscape."** "But it's a good enough plan to keep the dobe out of trouble" Their conversation was interrupt by a painful scream. In the sky was a flying Naruto whose both hands are holding his butt" Blue shade engulfed both teens. "What did he do this time? =|||="

"Sakura. You let your guard down" the silver-haired Jounin exclaimed loud enough for the eavesdroppers to detect in their hearing range. "Shit! He knows my position now." Said girl choose to blow her cover and run for the thick forest nearby the training field but didn't forget to cast a very basic genjutsu by her trail.

-%R%-

"What do you mean by you are worried, Hokage-sama?" The Chuunin sensei poured the heated green tea into Sarutobi's cup. "Have you heard of Hatake Kakashi?" The old man blew some smoke from his all-time favorite pipe. "Hai. The Copy-cat ninja who learned more than a thousand jutsu? He's going to be a good sensei for Naruto-kun" said man smiled. "That's why I said I'm worried" Hiruzen sighed. Iruka frowned. "Is there any problem?" the Hokage pulled out a file and put it on the desk. "Perhaps you don't really know much about him after all."

- T -

"She's quite good. Kai!" Kakashi demanded an end on the illusion and it was a success. At his level, the sensory power is better compare to Sakura's hidden one. He ceased his fighting stance, reaches back into his pouch, took out Icha Icha Paradise and start reading it again. The hidden kunoichi deadpanned 'Does he take this seriously or not?!' the frustrated girl let her guard slipped. Suddenly, there was a tapped behind her back. Her body went numb. "K-Ka… S-Sen.. But How?" "I told you not to drop your guard" His hands already perform a hand seal. Immediately, leaves swirled around her and her sensei started fluttering with the leaves then disappear as well.

Sakura blinked. The silver-haired Jounin was nowhere to be seen. "Was it my imagination? But where am I?" There was a rustle in the bushes nearby. She gripped tightly on her kunai. "Who's there?" a weak voice was heard. The next thing was what the pinkette saw and never wish to see again in her whole life.

Meanwhile, In Reality….

"AHHHHHHHHH!" the kunoichi waved her arms up in the air, her body shaking then faint with foam forming in her mouth. Kakashi just sweatdropped and shook his head. "And I thought she's somewhat resemble Rin but it's really not true, very opposite indeed. Girls her age should focus more on genjutsu than fantasy love story. Lesson Two: Genjutsu completed." Book in hand, he walked away. Little did he know, what he thought was a complete twist theory of what happened in Sakura mind.

-**H**-

"W-What is this? No one has ever passed his test?!" Iruka looked at the report, startled. "I'm afraid yes. And you should know of Naruto performance. He's a man who put relationship and work in two different categories. "Which mean unless both teammates help him, it will be tough for him to pass, correct?" the Hokage plainly replied "Ah. I doubt Uchiha Sasuke will do the job even if Naruto is his not-related brother. And the girl, Sakura Haruno is a very independent kunoichi despite Naruto is her childhood friend" "The girl that specialize in genjutsu?" Iruka glanced at Sakura file. The young girl has been in his class in year 1 and 2 but she was gone by year 3. "That's not all. The girl is more intelligent than she seem. Her smartness rivaled those of the young Naras" the professor stated. The Academy teacher sighed in defeat. "I hope they can pass. Naruto tried so hard after all"

(_E_)

The blonde crawled onto the shore, soaked. "Damn it! What the hell was that anyway?! He just poked me in the butt! Urgh!" he awkwardly stands up, still feel sore in the lower area. "I'm gonna kill you when you're back! Believe it Sensei!" he cursed. "Ha?" Cerulean eyes spot something shiny under a huge tree. His eyes widen in excitement. "Yahoo! He dropped a bell!" jogging happily to the said object, he bent down to pick it up. Suddenly, one huge rope flew up and ties his ankle, swinging the said boy up and down a few meters away. "Yaa! Yaa! YAA! It-ta! What the-?" "Beware of your underneath. Haven't you learn about that in the academy? Carelessness is your worst enemy, Naruto-kun. Remember it in the thick brain of your will ya?" Kakashi appeared out of nowhere and tap Naruto in the head twice. "What do you think of me old man? Some two years old?" the blonde smirked. Said man uncovered eye fell when he discovered that the 'Naruto' hanging was a clone…

Somewhere, Not too far from Kakashi…

"Tee Hee! Ah… Um… -gulp- Mou! This lunch is delicious! No wonder sensei told us not to eat breakfast…" Naruto took another bite of onigiri from the bento. 'Maybe I should save the other two for Sakura-chan and teme. I'm pretty sure they'll be grateful, believe it!' he thought and grinned as he went to pick up the other two wooden lunch box that wasn't placed too far from his seat earlier. Before his hand could even reach the box, a poof of smoke blasted, preventing him from seeing and stay on his guard. "Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. Playing Hide-and-Seek, isn't we?" Kakashi shook his index finger in front of Naruto who is now choking profusely.

"GAHH! CAN'T YOU AT LEAST APPEAR LIKE HUMAN? EVEN IF YOU ARE A SHINOBI, YOU CAN'T JUST POOF IN FRONT OF EVERYONE! ESPECIALLY, WHEN THAT SOMEONE WILL BE THE NEXT HOKAGE! BELIEVE IT!" the blonde exclaimed, no, practically yelled at the one-eyed Jounin. "But I'm here, Naruto." Another Kakashi appeared from behind a bush. (=_=) 'That is so not what I meant' 'Sheesh. No wonder. Even ANBU freak out when they receive order to catch this brat. He's such a pain in the neck. The trap he set could make any enemies who underestimate genin pale in comparison' "Since you stole lunch, I guess you will be the one who got tied to the log" his sensei pointed to a log which stood behind him while the clone started carrying him to the said timber. "Eh?! It's not fair sensei! It's not even noon yet!" Naruto accused while struggling to get out of the Jounin grip with no avail. As soon as he finishes his sentence, the alarm ring, indicating time's up. "Oh but it is." The older man smiled under his mask. He clearly loves the way Naruto look so downcast. 'Gosh. I swear he looks and sounds more like Obito these days. And to think he dates a Hyuuga…' Kakashi shook his head.

Sakura felt gentle breeze and a droplet on her face. 'Rain, eh?' She remembered trapping in her own sensei's genjutsu. And then… 'But what is this droplet?' Soon said droplet started to rain on her face then ran into her mouth. 'The taste is too salty to be rain drops' then she realized she's still sleeping on the ground…. And it was enough to wake her up. "Ruff!" the puppy barked…

.

.

.

"KYAHH! W-WHY ME?! RACH! RACH! (XP)" for the next 5 minutes, Sakura spent it on coughing, choking and rinsing her mouth…

'I think I just lost my appetite' she began walking back to the clearing of the training ground, hands rubbing her tummy. "Mou… Judging by the sun, no doubt that it has already passed noon. I wonder if Naruto and Sasuke got the bell yet" she mumbled, still reassuring and apologizing her stomach for being a heavy-sleeper in a war, 'yeah,..' Sakura thought 'A WAR!... Shouldn't have underestimated someone who has been through a war like that..' When the pinkette heard a rumble, which put her on guard, she wasn't sure whether to be shock or laugh at the scene before her. Too bad her stomach who was in a foul mood earlier decided to pick some entertainment and start tickling itself, which is why Sakura was on the ground rolling right now…

=*S*=

"Iruka." The Hokage finally speak. This took the man off guard "H-Hai?" "You know how similar you and Naruto were when you were both young, do you not?" "I'm pretty aware of that, Hokage-sama. He and I have no parents. We both try to get people attention but in the inside, we are the loneliest people-" "And that's where you are wrong." "E-Eh?" Sarutobi blew another puff of smoke from his pipe. Walking to the window, he watched as a few children playing tag together. "You and he might not have parents, you and he might be both lonely, but have you considered the thought of having no parents at all instead of losing them?" Again, this was out of the blue and Iruka was too ashamed to admit. Indeed, he never thought about this before. "N-No."

!0A0!

"This is not funny, Sakura." Sasuke, whose two third of the body is stuck underground glared. "Sorry… Haha.. but.. haha.. you look so funny like that, Sasuke-kun… hahahah.." The pink-haired kunoichi tried to control her laughter but failed miserably. She swore if she has a camera, she would take this picture and blackmail him later. 'I'll make sure to note this down in my notebook. Bring a camera the next time we train' she's still reluctant if she should tell Naruto this or not. But she thinks it's too much for Sasuke pride to handle anyway because the blonde will never drop the subject later on. 'I'll be sure to put this in my diary too.' To conclude, she decided to help the said Uchiha keep his dirty little secret. It wouldn't hurt to have some blackmailing properties on the Uchiha, would it? Carefully, she help dragged the said Uchiha out of the doom hole. She started pushing her hand into the not-so-soft dirt and quickly begins digging. After a few minute, she managed to pull it through.

The female genin wiped the sweat away from her abnormal forehead which started to form under the heat of midday. Sasuke brushed the dirt of his navy blue t-shirt but his shorts are something that really is troubled. "Tch! I'm gonna have to wash it again tonight, how annoying." Sakura sighed "Do you think Naruto got the bell?" "No. I don't think he could even touch Kakashi-jii. That man was not promoted as an ANBU for nothing." "For once, I agree. It's pass noon by the way. I think we should head back to the meeting area" the boy nodded and both of them start walking back to the meeting point.

-(M)-

Kakashi wasn't stupid. He just knows that this will be recorded in the book of 'Genin of the Year' for sure. He means, come on! The team is not what he has expected. The turn of event this morning just determined a bye-bye to his ANBU career. Said Jounin hurried to the Hokage tower to just hear him talking about postponing his deadly job so he could 'relax'. Then come the news of the pest that he will have to take care off. It's not this that he really concerned. It is when he heard the names of the genin that surprise him. The youngest among two remaining Uchiha in the village, Sasuke Uchiha and the village knucklehead, Naruto Uzumaki, a.k.a his supposed sensei son.

Boy, if that brat could be taken under his wing, Kakashi will make sure he becomes a well-build ninja. But guess what? He ends up losing the right to Obito, because the Hokage decided, leaving that boy to him yield more risked and will do more harm than good. Why? Apparently, his sensei was a dangerous man. Someone who can blew somebody else mental stage to a sudden trauma, someone who can **kill **in a flash! Oh, how Kakashi respected him, idolize him. That's what makes him the shinobi he is today. And he, nowadays, is also someone who is still being feared as much as his father, the white fang. It wouldn't be so many pains in the neck if a girl by the name Haruno Sakura didn't appear…

'Why does she have to come at a time like this?' the Jounin walked back and forth under the shade of the trees. 'And shouldn't they be back by now?' he glanced at the alarm clock and then at the sulking Naruto… As if god heard his gossip, the genin-duo appears from the wood.

~^^E^^~

"As you can see, no one get the bell" "(=_=) isn't that the obvious thing sensei?" Sakura made a face. "By rule, you should be disbanded, but I guess I can give you another chance" Kakashi announced while throwing Sasuke and Sakura herself a bento box. "You can have lunch now and we'll resume the fight in another hour" He continued "But remember, those who feed Naruto will be automatically dismiss from the team" Sakura and Naruto shrieked while Sasuke grunted and only a drop of sweat could be seen. "SUCH RULE NEVER EXISTS! YOU JUST MAKE THAT UP DON'T CHA, KAKA-JII?!" the blonde protested. Kakashi closed his orange book and answered "Apparently, I'm a Jounin and Jounin can MAKE rules, just eat your lunch and we'll continue" He walked a few feet from the team before vanishing in a whirl of leaves.

Sasuke sweatdropped as their sensei poof out of existence: 'Typical Behavior'. The Uchiha proceed to pick up his lunch box and Sakura did the same. He picked up the chopstick and was about to eat his rice when a certain stomach growled. "(=)(=)" Naruto face look like he's about to turn into a mummy anytime soon. Sakura who was biting her onigiri almost choke when she saw the blonde face. Sasuke closed his eyes, exhale a really annoyed breath and push his bento right in front of Naruto presence. The smell almost makes Naruto drool and it flatten his face like a gas pumper. "Help yourself, I think I just lost my appetite" Sasuke looking away, mumbled. The blonde grinned in appreciation and tried to extend his neck but failed miserably. He dropped his head again and laughed nervously… "Eh-heh-heh, Oi, teme, a little help here?" Said boy turn to Sakura and smirk evilly. "(T_T) Why me?" Sakura sighed.

''-M-''

"Try to imagine it this way, you want something but you don't have it. Even though you are not satisfied it's not as painful as when you own something and then lost it" The Hokage paused so Iruka could absorb. The academy-tutor in fact tried to put together what his village leader is talking about. 'This boy sure is not the brightest' Sarutobi thought. "How about this? Imagine you lost your parents and Naruto is the cause, do you hate him?" At this point, Iruka understand, if just a little, what the Hokage trying to say "Well, I guess back when I was little, I would. But come to think of it, this is not his fault at all" He answered.

"Well that is exactly what I'm trying to say." The old-man concluded. "E-Eh?" Stuttered the teacher. "I'm glad there are a few people who understand but I'm afraid the people in the village do not take it the way you do. They thought of Naruto as demon instead of the one who keep it demon at bay" Sarutobi wrapped up. "Well I guess I should be going now, the paperwork is really something" he pushed the chair and stand up. Walking out of the door, Iruka paid him his best regard before he went off on his own work while daydreaming about a way to change the village view on Naruto.

(*E*)

"Remember Naruto, this is the first and it WILL be the last time" Sakura pushed the chopstick with rice on it. "Thank you Sakura-chan! You're the best! Believe it!" The said blonde opened his mouth as wide as he could. When he was about to get the first bite of the day, a huge smoke puff out of nowhere. In came, their teach yelling at them "YOU GUYS!" There was a really long pause.

じー――――――――――――

"Pass… (^^)" the breeze blew passed them. Another silence overwhelms them and a moment later, before you know it, there are screams of joy… "WE MADE IT! WOOHOO! (\=^O^=/)" Both Naruto and Sakura exclaimed. The only person that is excluded in this excitement is a certain raven-haired boy. All he did was smirk because he's an Uchiha and he has to reserve his composure… 'I did it, Otou-san, Okaa-san'

-'In the world of Shinobi, Those who break the rules are considered scums. But remember, those who abandoned their comrades are worse than scums' – Uchiha Obito

$&N&$

The sun is already beginning to set and in the training ground, the orange light illuminated the water which reflects back with gleaming sparkles. The bird sing their rhythm of the evening, reminding people it's time for dinner and on the ground, Team 7, which the sensei was long gone, is still splashing in the cool stream. Two naked boys in the water almost make Sakura faint from excessive blood pressure.

By the time the sky turn dark blue and the first star glow in the endless blue-field, a soft voice is heard echoed throughout training ground 7, "Naruto-kun! Sasuke-nii! Sakura-san! Time for dinner" a breathless Hinata waved as she rushed to where Team 7 is resting with a basket in her hand.

"Ah, Hinata-chan! Oh! And you change your clothes too?" Naruto babbled. The shy girl smile and nodded, she sit beside Sakura and help preparing the place for the surprising picnic. "Actually, our meeting end since three o'clock, I was able to go back to the Hyuuga compound and get dress before I came back to Obito-jii and he told us you and Sasuke-nii are still not home so I decided to help out with dinner and Aunt Rin. Another hour pass and you're still not home so I figured you are here, that's why I packed this picnic basket" (O_o) everyone is staring at her like she's growing two head. 'There's no way Hinata talk this much!' thought… "E-eh? What's wrong? E-everyone? (O_O) "Are you okay Hina-chan? You talk a lot, and you didn't stutter (.o.)" Naruto touched Hinata forehead to measure her temperature. As expected, with this slightest contact, Hinata turned all red (O/O) "See? Now you're looking all tomato!" the blonde pointed. Sakura muffled a laugh while Sasuke just smirked. 'As oblivious as always…'

"I-I'm okay Naruto-kun, it's just I'm happy because I passed" Hinata mumbled at last. "Wait… You have a test too? Teamwork test to be exact?" the pink-haired girl questioned. "Yes, according to what I've heard, only team 7, team 8 and team 10 passed" the Hyuuga heiress replied. "Really? They let that Ino-pig pass too? Seriously, the judges these days…" Sakura sighed.

They all talked, mostly, Naruto, Hinata and Sakura. Sasuke is being his usual pricky-self and doesn't engage in much of the conversation, just a few 'Hn' here and there and small comment about this and that. The picnic basket is long forgotten, but its luck end here when Naruto exclaimed he's hungry and all of them start munching down on the food. Naruto, like always, praised Hinata of how her food is so delicious and she'd make a good house wife with Hinata turning all crimson and eventually faint. The funniest part is the blonde get all lunatic and start panicking that something is wrong with her and decided to abandon his team just to take his 'precious' princess to the hospital which end up leaving Sasuke and Sakura, alone, sweat dropping…

N

"Great… Now they left us alone… (_*_)" Sakura stated. Another silence passed and all they heard was the sound of cricket chirping. It's not actually that dark yet but the shortage of light source rather than the moon and the stars make the training ground darker than it should be. The raven-haired boy just shrugged and both of them start cleaning up the place. Sasuke wrapped the picnic blanket up while the kunoichi simply took care of the left-over. After they've finished, the duo say their goodbye to each other with Sasuke being the one carrying the basket home.

"It's getting pretty dark" the Uchiha finally started as they reach the training field's gate. The pink-haired girl just nodded. "Well, I'll be off then! (^_^)" she replied at last, "Hn" Sasuke acknowledged before they start parting to the opposite direction. "I'll see you and Naruto tomorrow!" Sakura exclaimed while waving before she sprint off and Sasuke simply shrugged when he heard this and continued his path.

Silence….

Silence…

Silence…

"SASUKE-KUNNNNNNNN!"

(=_=") "For Kami sake, not again!" Sasuke groaned at the voice of another fan-girl storm before he take off.

=&T&=

"**Damn you, Kura-chan!, You shouldn't have let such wonderful opportunity slipped away!" Inner walked back and forth while throwing her arms in the air in frustration. "It's not every day you got the chance with Sasuke-kun alone! Either it's with Naruto or Ino-pig!" **"Since when did I give you the permission to call me THAT? and what do you want me to do? Jump at him and say 'Oh Sasuke-kun! It's getting really dark, I'm afraid! Could you walk me home? (*O*)' Like that?" Sakura acted out. **"No I mean jump at him and ripped his shirt off and…" **"Inner… Please… (-_-u)" **"stare at his naked glory and start to kis—WAHHH!" **Before you know it, Inner was flushed through the toilet by no other than her consciousness, Haruno Sakura. Brushing her hand, she said: "Well, that takes care of that…" before beginning to jog happily home…

%O%-

Somewhere, in Konoha Hospital….

"Yosh! I'm so going to work hard on the mission tomorrow!" Naruto exclaimed and started punching a dummy which he brought from home. "Where…Where am I?" Hinata started to regain consciousness and spoke slightly. "Hina-chan! You're finally awake! Man, you got me worried! Believe it!" Naruto rushed to the weak girl. Hinata just smile before she notice something….

One, Naruto is training…

Two, He's sweating…

Three, He's shirtless…

And it's enough to send Hinata back to her peaceful slumber with a nosebleed…

"O-Oi! HINA-CHAN!"

**END OF CHAPTER…**

# R #

**Next Chapter Preview: **Team 7 get tired of countless D-rank mission and Naruto 'demand' a promotion in that. The unexpected thing happen, and before they know it, an escort mission was on their hands! "What the? You gonna let these bunch of brats escort me home?!" Team 7: (-(-_-)-) 'Did he really said what I heard just now?'

Coming up on Under the Same Mentor: Big Excitement! My first Escort mission! Believe it!

**OMAKE****: ****What really happen in Sakura mindscape?**

Sakura blinked. The silver-haired Jounin was nowhere to be seen. "Was it my imagination? But where am I?" There was a rustle in the bushes nearby. She gripped tightly on her kunai. "Who's there?" a weak voice was heard. The next thing was what the pinkette saw and never wish to see again in her whole life.

"S-aku-raaa… He-lp…. Mee…" A very mummy-like looking Sasuke was seen dressing in a very rag clothes. "INNER! GET ME THE DAMN OUT OF HERE! (O")" **"I'M TRYING TO, HUN! MAYBE IT'S JUST A GENJUTSU! But Oh wait! I've an idea…" She ran out of the scene. **"You're right inner! Maybe this is just an illusion!" Sakura makes the ram seal and close her eyes shut. "Ka—(XP)" **"GET OUT YOU GENJUTSU BITCH! GET OUT OF MY HEAD (+O+)! OUT! OUT! SHANAROO!" **Before Sakura could dispel the illusion, her head was smashed with a huge boulder which is done by no other than Inner Sakura… Which result in a foam forming on her mouth and screaming…

Meanwhile, In Reality….

"AHHHHHHHHH!" the kunoichi waved her arms up in the air, her body shaking then faint with foam forming in her mouth. Kakashi just sweatdropped and shook his head. "And I thought she's somewhat resemble Rin but it's really not true, very opposite indeed. Girls her age should focus more on genjutsu than fantasy love story. Lesson Two: Genjutsu completed." Book in hand, he walked away. Little did he know, what he thought was a complete twist theory of what happened in Sakura mind.

**OWARI…**

**A/N: For those who wonder why this is cannon-like, I hope you bear with me because the only thing I can reveal now is that starting from the next chapter, things will begin to shift. As an apology for my lateness, I'm going to tell you something. The Chuunin exam will be prolonged because there will be filler after the wave arc end. Thank you for reading! And if you want to see any pairing in this story, don't hesitate to request! I'll try including them in where I see fit in the story! One question, do you want Kakashi to be one-eyed or the same old little Kakashi because remember Obito is not dead so I want your opinion whether you want to keep the original Kakashi in the cannon (He won't have the Sharingan) or not. I have both ideas planned so please give me your opinion… =D**

.

.

.

**Remember to Review…. And MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


End file.
